The present disclosure relates to a content playback apparatus, a content playback method, and a program, and more particularly, to a content playback apparatus, a content playback method, and a program configured to be able to filter and playback content matching the user's tastes.
Existing playback apparatus that play back content are provided with functions for continuous playback of content according to a playlist containing a plurality of content items that reflect the user's tastes. With these functions, techniques are implemented such that the user may create a playlist by manually selecting a plurality of content items assumed to match his or her tastes in advance, or the user may manually select a playlist assumed to match his or her tastes in advance, for example.
However, it has been difficult to reflect user's tastes and increase taste matching scores with techniques that involve the user manually selecting content items in advance, since the question of whether or not the content included in the playlist matches the user's tastes is indeterminate until the content is played back. For this reason, users increasingly tend to select content they are already familiar with in order to create a playlist containing content that better matches their tastes, and as a result, have fewer chances to discover new content.
Accordingly, the present Inventor has proposed an information processing apparatus that creates a playlist by extracting at least one or more other candidates associated with content not belonging to any playlist (see Japanese Patent No. 4577412, for example).